metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appears in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes. Weapons In Metal Gear Solid V, there are 4 types of weapons in the game, Primary Weapon (Hip) (assault rifles and shotguns), Primary Weapon (Back) (sniper rifles and rocket launchers), Secondary Weapon (handguns and submachine guns), and Support Weapon (throwing and placement). The maximum weapons the player can carry in a mission is 7 in Ground Zeroes (2 Primary, 1 Secondary and 4 Support). Whenever a player picks up a new weapon, the current weapon the player is carrying gets replaced with the new one the player just picked up. Weapons are obtained either by finding them or taking them from an enemy. They are also unlocked to be obtained and used at the beginning of a mission when a player gets certain ranks after completing a mission. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle : Officially the Arms Material Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4. Designed for infiltration missions. Its suppressor emphasizes reduced weight, meaning lower durability. In addition, its shorter barrel make its effective range shorter than that of others. Equipped with a light and a suppressor. Obtained: *Obtained from the start (Normal difficulty only) *Found in armories and guard posts in Camp Omega. AM MRS-4 Rifle (SL): Multi-purpose Rifle System model 4 (Special Light.) Same basic properties as a standard carbine, but this model features a flash light with a unique function that erases markings when shined on. Obtained: *Found in the Admin Building armory (Déjà Vu.) *Found in the Admin Building armory (Jamais Vu.) AM Rifle Type 69: Material Rifle Type 69. The main service rifle of the U.S. Marine Corps personnel stationed at Camp Omega. Its longer barrel well-suited to the combustion properties of its ammunition, gives it an effective range greater than that of the carbine model. However, it can also make the weapon harder to handle in tight spaces. Obtained: *Obtained from Marines. AM-69 AAS Rifle: Material Type 69 Advance Assault/Support Rifle. A Custom assault support model of the Type 69 assault rifle, equipped with a under-barrel grenade launcher and three-step variable-magnification scope. Obtained: *Obtained at the start (Intel Operative Rescue). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Eliminate The Renegade Threat.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Classified Intel Acquisition.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Deja Vu.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Jaimas Vu.) S1000 Shotgun : Model 1000 Series Shotgun A pump-action combat shotgun that fires 12-gauge shells. Though its capacity and range pale in comparison to a rifle, its close quarters stopping power is unmatched, and strong enough to send a target flying. Obtained: *Found on storage shelves, armories, watch towers and trucks in Camp Omega. *Obtained from Heavy Duty Marines. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Eliminate The Renegade Threat.) Primary Weapons (Back) M2000 Sniper D: Model 2000 Sniper Rifle, Detachable-Magazine. A large caliber rifle with a three-step variable magnification scope. While its high-penetration ammunition enables a single bullet to strike multiple targets at once, the bolt-action operation gives it a slower rate of fire. Obtained: *Found in watch towers, armories and trucks in Camp Omega. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "S" rank or higher (Intel Operative Rescue.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Deja Vu.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Jaimas Vu.) FB MR R-Launcher: Multi-Role Rocket Lancher. A portable, one-man recoilless rifle with enough fire power to destroy an armored vehicle. With its high muzzle velocity, it boasts an extremely long effective range. However, its limited ammunition and long reload time make it unsuitable for taking on multiple targets. A conversation between two Marines during the side-op Eliminate the Renegade Threat implied that they were a recent addition to the Marine's arsenal at the base at that time, and that they had vastly improved armor penetration than their prior recoilless rifles.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) So I hear we got new recoilless rifles in the armory? // Marine 2: Yeah, armor penetration's way better than before. One clean shot and boom stop an AV right in its tracks. // Marine 1: Kick-ass! // Marine 2: Good thing we're on the right side of the trigger. Obtained: *Found in armories in Camp Omega. *Obtained from Marines. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "B" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Deja Vu.) *Unlocked at the start by getting a "A" rank or higher (Jamais Vu.) Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol : No.2 Silent Pistol. A special pistol that fires small-caliber tranquilizer rounds. Produces little gas or recoil, enabling its built-in suppressor to maintain its function indefinitely. Although this is not the case in The Phantom Pain. To further limit noise, its rounds have a low muzzle velocity, resulting in a short effective range. Obtained: *Obtained from the start *Found in watch tower (Déjà Vu). AM D114 Pistol: Material Delta-114 Combat Pistol. A standard-issue Marine Corps large-caliber pistol. At close range, its destructive power rival that of a rifle, with the stopping power to match. It seems to resemble a 3 way hybrid of the Browning hi-power, the Colt M1911A1, and the CZ-75. Obtained: *Obtained from Marines. *Found in armories and watch towers in Camp Omega. Uragan-5 Pistol: Instrument Design Bureau Uragan-5 Pistol. A non-lethal gun that fires 120-atmosphere cylinders of inert gas. When the gas is released, the high pressure stuns its target. Can be fired five times in rapid succession. The sound of the gas discharge cannot be dampened, so use caution when firing. On March 16, 1975, some Marines were planning to deliver the pistol to fellow personnel at the base in Cuba, although the only thing the soldier delivering it knew about it was that it could knock out anyone, although he couldn't get them to tell him anything else.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Marine 1: (Hey.) That gear they're asking for, I loaded it into the truck. // Marine 2: Thanks, man. // Marine 1: What the hell do they need that for? // Marine 2: Apparently it knock you out cold - just like that - no fatality. // Marine 1: Knocks you out? Like a stun gun? // Marine 2: I guess, I couldn't get 'em to tell me anything else. Big Boss, after discovering the weapon, decided to procure it, as MSF never heard of the weapon before.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Never seen a handgun like that before. Gonna try it out? Obtained: *Found in trucks, watch towers and armories in Camp Omega. *Obtained from the start (Intel Operative Rescue). Sz.-336 SMG: zbrojovka Type 336 Submachine Gun. A submachine gun using small-caliber handgun ammunition. Has a short effective range, but its extremely high rate of fire offers formidable power in close quarters. Consequently, it consumes ammo rapidly, so reloads must be timed carefully. Equipped with a suppressor and light. Obtained: *Found in armories and backs of trucks in Camp Omega. *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Ground Zeroes). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Eliminate The Enemy Threat). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Destroy The Anti-Air Emplacements). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Déjà Vu). *Unlocked at the start by getting a "C" rank or higher (Jaimas Vu). Windurger S333: A revolver style pistol. Although it is not actually included or unlockable in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes itself, pre-ordering the game from Geo before Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain's release will have the game come with a pre-order code that will have it and an olive-drab personal shield that will be unlocked upon the latter game's release. Support Weapons Hand Grenade: 58 Hand Grenade. A standard offensive fragmentation grenade. Can be tossed over obstacles to strike enemy targets in cover. Obtained: *Obtained from the start. (Normal difficulty only) *Found in armories, storage shelves and watch towers in Camp Omega. Flare Grenade: 66 Flare Grenade. A signal flare grenade. Used to direct a friendly helicopter to the location where the grenade lands. Depending on the situation, the helicopter may provide fire support. Although does completely different effects, the Flare Grenade's in-game appearance is exactly the same as the Smoke Grenade's as the words "SMOKE" is labelled on the can instead of "FLARE." Obtained: *Obtained from the start. Smoke Grenade: 63 Smoke Grenade. A smoke grande used to create cover. Releases a large volume of smoke that temporarily obscures enemy line of sight across a wide area. Obtained: *Found in armories, watch towers and guard posts in Camp Omega). *Obtained from the start (Intel Operative Rescue). Magazine: An empty ammunition magazine. Can be thrown to create a noise distraction. Obtained: *Obtained from the start. *Found in watch towers storage shelves, guard posts and armories in Camp Omega. C-4: C-4. A radio-detonated composition explosive. Can be triggered at your discretion, making it perfect for ambushes. Explosions detonate in order of placement. Obtained: *Found in armory and storage shelves in Camp Omega. *Obtained from the start (Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements). M21 D-Mine: Directional Anti-Personnel Mine Stilett. A directional anti-personnel mine that discharges several hundred ball bearings when it detonates. Triggered when a target enters the cone-shaped detonation area to its front. Can be retrieved by approaching it from outside the detonation area. It was utilized by the United States Naval Prison Facility near Camp Omega in Ground Zeroes, as insurance to prevent any escape attempts from the prisoners, as well as presumably to prevent any leaks of it being a black site from going out.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Wait, there's something there. Did they set a trap? Look around carefully... A directional mine...! Don't approach it from the front. That's the trigger area. That's a directional mine. Any escapees who are it that far are in for a nasty surprise. You won't find any guards around those.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). This conversation only occurs if Big Boss steps on a landmine. Kazuhira Miller: Boss, you ok?! Landmines... To take out any prisoner trying to escape. They really want to keep that place under wraps, huh... Obtained: *Found in armories in Camp Omega. *Planted in the cliffs near the Old Prison Area. Other Combat knife: The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. Its current in game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defense. CQC: (Close Quarters Combat): A system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by The Boss and Big Boss. An enhanced version of this technique named as "Dynamic CQC" is present in Metal Gear Solid V. HF Blade: Raiden's primary weapon. A customized version of the HF Blade Raiden previously wielded in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4. Although seen in cutscenes, Raiden does not actually use the HF Blade during the events of the Jamais Vu mission. Tools Binoculars: High-performance variable-magnification binoculars. Can zoom up to 3x, Can be used in conjunction with night-vision goggles. Intel targets can be marked by focusing on them, Also fitted with a miniature Directional Microphone to listen in on enemies' conversations for information. iDroid Data Terminal: A handheld data terminal that can be used by pressing the start button. Enables you to view various mission data and request support, among other functions. The game does not pause when the iDroid is in use, so maintaining situational awareness while using it is key. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. Walkman: A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Cardboard Box: A portable box used to hide from the enemy. Although it is not actually included in Ground Zeroes itself, pre-ordering the game from Amazon Japan before the release of The Phantom Pain will supply the user with an unlock code meant for the latter game upon release that will unlock the Wetland Cardboard Box. Items Night vision goggles: Generation 2.5 light amplification night vision goggles. In addition to boosting visible light, they can also detect and amplify objects in the near-infrared region, revealing all heat sources within the goggles' operational range. Options Light: A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind an enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. Suppressor: A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. Other Cassette Tape Behind the scenes Unlike previous Metal Gear games, exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, most of the weapons that appear in the game are fictional. Hideo Kojima implied that the weapons are based on those found during the 1980s. If the player steals a guard's rifle during CQC (aim button) while the S1000 shotgun is currently equipped, the acquired rifle will have the shotgun's recoil physics. This may be repeatable with other weapons. In Ground Zeroes, it is stated that the Sz.-336 uses 9mm caliber ammunition. However, in The Phantom Pain, it is stated that the Sz.-336 uses 7.65mm caliber ammunition. Notes and references Category:Lists Category:Weapons Category:MGSV weapons Category:MGSV equipment Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Equipment by game